1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wasp repellent device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wasps are often attracted to kitchens, rooms and other indoor locations and to tents, picnics or other outdoor locations in search of food, thereby becoming a nuisance to the people in those locations. It is therefore desirable to be able to repel wasps from such locations. It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a novel and improved wasp repellent device.